My Immortal
by Peace and Cream
Summary: Just a short lil' fic I wrote. Yugi gets hit by a car and Yami tells Yugi how he feels in his final moments. Slight yaoi


My Immortal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence song "My Immortal" or Yu-gi-oh  
  
Yami was sitting at his desk at work when he got the phone call, the one that would change his life forever. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I was just getting ready to leave for my lunch break when the phone rang. I almost didn't answer it. I was hungry and wanted to go. But out of instinct I picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Yami, this is Joey I'm glad I caught you, I, I have some bad news."  
  
Minutes later I was in my car, going as fast as the speed limit would allow to get to the hospital. Joey had called and told me that Yugi had been hit by a car. He was in critical condition and most likely not live.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here,  
  
Surpressed by all my childish fears, If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, ' Cause your presence still lingers here, And it won't leave me alone  
  
I was worried. After I had gotten my body back, Yugi and I had drifted apart. I missed him. There was no doubt about that but it wasn't meant to be. Nothing was meant to be. None of this should have ever happened. "I shouldn't even be here. I should be dead." I whispered to myself. I pulled into the parking lot and hurriedly ran inside.  
  
"Yugi Motou." I said panting.  
  
The nurse looked up. "Room 310"  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real There just too much that time cannot erase When you cried I wiped away all of your tears, When you screamed I fight away all of your fears,  
  
I held your hand through all these years  
  
But you still have hold of me.  
  
I ran all the way there, knocked and opened the door. Joey was kneeling on the floor, holding Yugi's hand and crying. He got up and whispered, "Yami's here."  
  
Yugi opened his eyes. "Yami," he whispered weakly  
  
"I'll give you some time alone." Joey said closing the door behind him. "How are you?" I felt stupid after asking that, I already knew  
  
"I'm o.k. They gave me something so it wouldn't hurt." was Yugi's response  
  
I pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. Then I took hold of Yugi's cold hand. "I'm so sorry, after I got my body back we drifted apart, I'm so sorry I" I stopped and choked back a sob. Yugi looked so pale and cold. He was bandaged up in many places.  
  
You used to captive me by your resonating light, But now I'm bound by the life you left behind, Your face it holds, my once pleasant dreams, Your voice that chased away, all the sanity in me,  
  
"My heart hurts" I whispered. "I don't know what to say." Tears were streaming down my face. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
Yugi managed to faintly squeeze his hand. "I forgive you"  
  
"No, Yugi its all my fault, I ignored you, I pushed you around, I used you like a tool! And then when I finally get my body back I leave, I leave you alone without anything but a bad dream and the feeling that I never cared, but I did, I still do!" I sobbed  
  
Yugi smiled, "But we still had fun together, didn't we?"  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real There just too much that time cannot erase  
  
I remembered many times that we shared together. How I would protect Yugi when faced in a hard duel, or when someone tried to beat him up. How when Yugi was upset he would come to me, no one else, and cry on my shoulder. And how when Yugi couldn't sleep, he would ask me to tell him stories of Ancient Egypt and being Pharaoh.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you screamed I fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through all of these years But you still have hold of me.  
  
A nurse walked in and checked some papers and monitors then pulled me aside and said, "He's got less than 5 minutes, I'm sorry." And walked out  
  
"Yugi, I, before you leave me I have to tell you something" I walked back over to the chair sat down and took his hand. "I, I love you, and I'm sorry".  
  
I tried so hard to tell myself that your gone But though you're still here with me, I've been alone all along.  
  
Yugi looked at me and smiled warmly, "Yami, I love you too, always no matter what, and I forgive you I really do."  
  
His eyes closed and I knew it was over.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, When you screamed I fight away all of your fears, I held your hand through al of these years But you still have hold of me. 


End file.
